The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens
by skydreamer211
Summary: What happens when the Soul Eater cast moves to Forks and meets the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

The Soul Eaters Meet the Cullens (The Cullens are in for a big surprise)

Chapter 1: Moving In

(Death the Kid)

"Liz, Patti, it's time to go!" I called. Where were those two? They came racing down the stairs, Patti holding a broken paper giraffe by its neck. Seriously? I thought they were finishing packing for the trip. We were temporarily moving to Forks, Washington, one of the cloudiest and most overcast places in the United States. Father had assigned us a mission there. Apparently, there was a family of kishin living there. Our mission was to destroy them and collect their souls. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were coming later to help us finish them off.

We loaded ourselves into the car that Father had loaned us when Liz said, "Kid, I didn't think you were old enough to drive." "I'm not." I answered her. "But Daniel Reap is." I held up my fake driver's license for her to see. "Father had decided that if we were going to do this right, we might as well have a more normal mode of transport than my skateboard. Besides, you wouldn't want to stay in weapon form for the entire trip there. It's a long way from Death City to Forks." After that, Liz didn't complain at all. We spent the drive talking about how we might be able to destroy the kishins. When we got to the house we had rented for the stay, we unpacked just what we needed for the night, picked out our rooms, and collapsed on the beds. It really had been a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 2:

Jacob Black

Rumor had it that there were new people in town. At least, that's what Quil and Embry had told me. Two girls, one guy. All living together in the same house. I wonder how they do that. Are they all related? Or are the guy and one of the girls in a relationship? I decided to go over and find out for myself. I rode my motorcycle over to where Quil had said their house was. Riding the motorcycle still reminded me of Bella. Damn bloodsuckers. They just had to go and steal the one person who actually made me laugh. Not that Quil and Embry don't, it's just that I really hated the leeches and they had to make her one of them. Ugh. I mentally shuddered. Now that she had the Cullen clan, I guess she didn't want me anymore. She never came around these days. Not that she could, being a Cullen and all, but it would have been nice if she at least called.

I shook the thought of Bella and the Cullens out of my head. The big house loomed up out of the trees at me. I parked the bike against one of the trees and knocked on the door. I heard someone saying something about a Professor Stein and something called a keyshin. The door opened slightly. "Yes? Who is it?" I turned around to see a tall blonde girl. Over her shoulder I saw another blonde girl, and a black-haired guy who had three white stripes in his hair on the left side. They were both staring at me curiously. I looked back at the girl in front of me. "Hey! I'm Jacob Black. I wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood. I live right down there." I added, pointing back the way I had come. The girl smiled tentatively, and opened the door wider. "I'm Liz" she said. "That's my sister, Patti, and Daniel." I smiled at them too. They smiled hesitantly back. Well not so much for Patti as for Daniel. Patti jumped right up and said, "Hi! I'm Patti!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the couch. "Sit!" she commanded me. The black-haired one, Daniel, was still looking at me funny. I wondered what his problem was.

I noticed he had golden eyes, like the rest of the Cullens had. Patty and Liz both had bright blue eyes. I wondered if he was like the Cullens, but decided against it. He would have the smell, sickly sweet and so sharp it burned my nose. He didn't have that smell, however. Even with two human girls, I would have been able to distinguish the smell. Liz said, "So, do you go to the local school?" "No," I answered her. "I live down on the reservation. I go to the La Push high school." "That's too bad." Liz commented. "It would have been nice to know one person."

I got this weird feeling of déjà vu, like I'd had this conversation before. Then it hit me. I had, with Bella when she first moved here. Even though Liz looked nothing like Bella had, she still reminded me of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Eater Cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 3

Liz

Today was our first day of school. Luckily for Kid, it started at eight. If it hadn't, he would have pitched a symmetry fit about how eight is the best symmetrical number. As we were heading out the door, Patti yelled, "Wait! I forgot my giraffe!" "Um, Patti? You're not allowed to bring giraffes to school." I told her. "You're not?" "Nope. But, we can build lots of giraffes when we get home, okay?" "Okay!" As we headed to the school, Kid's cell phone rang. "It's Soul and Maka" he muttered. "Well, pick it up!" I hissed back. "Hello? Yeah. We're heading to school right now, where are you guys? Okay. See you soon. Bye." "Well, what'd they say?" I asked. "Soul said that he and Maka will be up tomorrow, and Black Star and Tsubaki and coming up the day after them. Happy?" "Well, I'm glad that they're coming up, but we haven't even spotted a kishin yet."

"Let's just get to school, okay?" he asked. "'Kay."

When we got to school, I saw a silver Volvo parked near the entrance. "Nice car." Kid noted. "Wonder who drives it?" Just then, the car door opened and a guy with reddish-bronze hair opened it. The passenger side door opened and this gorgeous girl stepped out. The guy walked around to help her, but she shooed him away. Her eyes happened to land on us, just exiting the car. Her eyes narrowed and she said something to the bronze-haired guy, and he straightened up and turned around to look at us. He focused on Kid and he said something in reply to the girl, who kept looking at me and Patti. I tapped Kid on the shoulder and he turned around. "What?" "Don't look now," I whispered, "but those people are staring at us." He turned his head to meet their gaze. "I said, don't look!" I hissed at him. He glared at them, but they didn't let up staring at us. "Come on, let's just go." I muttered. He started walking towards the administrative office, and Patti and I followed. Patti was singing a song about giraffes, and I was thinking about how their eyes had looked like Kid's. They were golden, too. I wondered why. I had thought only Kid's were like that.

Kid arranged everything for us at the office, and we started to our first class. Biology. Ugh. The golden-eyed girl and boy were there, but we ignored them. Kid stepped up to the teacher and spoke with him in a quiet voice. The teacher nodded and pointed to a lab desk in the middle. It was right behind the people who glared at us earlier. We sat through 5 periods before it was time for lunch. We sat with a couple of kids from Spanish and Biology. The girl next to me had long light brown hair. The girl across from me had light blonde hair and an attitude. She tried to start on me as soon as we sat down, but one of my famous death glares fixed that right away. The golden-eyed couple sat at a table at the far end of the room with a little pixie-haired girl and a blond, curly-haired guy. "Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me. What was her name again. Angela? Yeah, that was it. "Those are the Cullens." she informed me. "They mostly keep to themselves." "The brown-haired one, Bella, was new here a couple of months ago, too.

She used to be our friend before she met the Cullens." the pale-haired girl spat. I looked over at them. Cullen. That was an odd name. I nudged Kid and inclined my head towards the Cullens. "They might be the kishins." I whispered, my voice pitched so low no one but Kid could hear.

After school was over, we raced home. We were so fast that we were the first ones out of the parking lot. Kid unlocked the door and we dropped our bags on the floor and sat on the couch to discuss the Cullens. But before we could do anything, the doorbell rang. I opened it to see a familiar white-haired face grinning with sharp teeth at me. "Soul!" I exclaimed. "Where's Maka?" "Right here!" said a voice from behind him. "Maka!" Patti cried. "Hey, can we come in?" Soul asked. "Sure!" "Good, you guys are here." Kid said. "We may have found the kishins." "Really?" "Yeah." They put their stuff on the floor and took seats on the couch. I sat next to Maka and told her and Soul about the Cullens.

When I was done, Soul whistled. "Wow. It's going to be hard capturing 4 kishins. Good thing Black Star and Tsubaki are coming." "Don't forget that there may be more of them." Kid reminded him. "Right" Maka agreed. "Let me show you guys to your rooms." I said. "Okay." They said and stood up, picking up their stuff. I led them upstairs to their rooms and left them to get settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 4

Bella

As we drove home, I talked about the new kids with Edward. "Do you think Daniel's one of us?" I asked him. "Maybe. I can't imagine why he has two human girls with him, though." "Maybe they're to him what I was to you." I said, teasing him. "Ha, ha." We spent the rest of the drive home in silence. When we got there, Edward immediately went upstairs to Carlisle's office; he wasn't working today. I followed up the stairs, more slowly. He knocked quickly on the door. "Come in." Carlisle's voice invited. We entered, and Edward said, "There may be a new adult vegetarian vampire in town." "Really?" Carlisle asked. "Yes." I said. "I saw him. He had two human girls with him." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do you know why?" he asked us. "No, all we know is that they're new and I can't read their minds." Edward answered. I looked at him in surprise. "You never told me that." I said, my tone accusing. He turned briefly to look at me, and smiled apologetically. My frown melted away, replaced by a smile. It was impossible to stay mad at Edward.

I left the room and went back downstairs to talk to Alice about the possible vampire. I asked her if she thought he was a threat. She didn't think so, but promised to keep an eye on them for safety's sake. Even so, I decided to pay them a visit. I grabbed my car keys from the counter and told Alice I was going to Port Angeles. I slipped into the driver's seat and started up the car, the purr of the engine calming my frazzled nerves. I drove into town and started towards the school, intent on finding out where they lived. I parked at the edge of the parking lot and ran quickly and stealthily towards the administrative offices. It was late enough in the day that nobody was there. I jiggled the doorknob and opened the door. They really should get better locks on these doors, I thought to myself as I walked up to the files. I searched through them for the S files. "Slate, Slate, Slate." I muttered to myself as I searched through the files. Aha! I pulled his file out and quickly skimmed through it for the address. Let's see here, 38683 Pine Lane, Forks, Washington. Perfect.

When I got to Pine Lane, I left the car at the edge of the road and ran towards the trees. I walked through them to the address on the paper I now held in my hand. I peered through the window of the living room. I saw a white-haired boy, three blonde girls, and one black-haired boy with three white stripes in his hair. The white-haired one had crimson eyes and was sitting next to a blonde girl with pigtails and emerald green eyes. Daniel was talking to the white haired one, and the two girls that had been with him earlier were sitting on the floor. The shorter one was building a paper giraffe and the taller one was painting her nails. The blonde, pigtailed one stopped mid-conversation and glanced at the window I was leaning against. I dropped quickly to the ground and crawled away. When I felt sure that no one would see me if I stood up, I straightened up and ran back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry these chapters are so short, they look a lot longer on the writing thing im using.

The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 5

Maka

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked me. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I replied. Even though I felt sure that there had been someone at the window. Maybe even one of the kishins. I turned back to the conversation enthusiastically. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically. I felt Soul watching me for a while. After a bit, apparently determining that nothing was wrong, he turned back to Kid and resumed his conversation. I kept thinking about the person at the window, up until it was time to go to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Soul, get up! It's time for school!" I said. He groaned and rolled over. "Come on, get up!" I said. He dragged himself out of bed and slouched to the bathroom. He noticed me still standing there and shooed me away. I walked back to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I put on a T-shirt and jeans (they still felt weird compared to my usual outfit of a white, long-sleeved button-down, a long-sleeved coat, a skirt, and my gloves.) I picked up my bag and made my way downstairs. "Morning." I greeted the bleary-eyed Kid. He reminded me to call him Daniel. Liz and Patti were already at the table and fully awake. Liz was eating a breakfast bar, and Patti had a huge bowl of cereal. Just then, Soul thumped his way down the stairs in a blue, long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. His white hair was wet from the shower. "Ready to go?" he called. "Um, Soul? School doesn't start for another half hour." I informed him. "Oh."

After we finished breakfast and cleaned up, it was time to go to school. Soul and I got on his orange moped and Liz, Patti, and Kid climbed into his black Mercedes. When we got to school, Soul and I had to go to the administrative office to get registered. After that was settled, we headed to the first class, Biology. Kid had managed to fix it so that we were all in the same classes. Kid had warned us of the Cullens, Bella and Edward. We walked into class and got our textbooks from the teacher and took the seats next to Kid and Liz. Bella turned her head just slightly to whisper very softly in Edward's ear. Her whispered something back to her, just as softly. I wish I could hear what they were saying.

When the bell rang for lunch, I walked out of Spanish with Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti. We sat at the same table they had sat at yesterday. Lunch was fine, but my mind was wandering. I saw the Cullens sit at the table in the corner of the room, and noted that they all had golden eyes like Kid. They were all looking at me and Soul. It's true that he didn't exactly look normal, with his white hair and red eyes, but he was an albino. He was born with it. He couldn't have helped it. I glared right back at the Cullens, and raised an eyebrow, daring them to glare back.

After school, I stood out in the parking lot with Soul and did my Soul Perception. I sensed a kishin's soul out by the lake and told Soul. We hopped on his moped and sped off. Little did we know that we were being followed.

As we were running to the lake, where music was being played, we saw three people jump down from somewhere and land on the boat, startling the guy who was playing the music. We ran out to the boat and Soul grabbed my hand and transformed. I was still so proud of myself for making him a Death Scythe. We ran out and attacked the red-haired kishin. "Witch Hunter!" I screamed, and swiped at the kishins. They jumped backwards and nearly tipped the boat. I slashed downward at the dark-skinned one, and caught his foot. He toppled backwards, and I dealt the finishing blow. By now, his companions were long gone. Soul transformed back and devoured the kishin's soul.

After the ordeal with the kishins was over, we headed home to tell the others.


	6. Chapter 6

The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 6

Bella

We followed Evan and Maka on their moped. I wondered what they were in such a big hurry about. We soon found out. They raced down to the lake, where Waylon worked. We saw three people jump from above and attack Waylon. We saw Evan disappear, replaced by a long scythe. Maka grabbed it and yelled, "Witch Hunter" and swiped at the redhead. When she leaped backward, Maka changed directions and attacked the dark-skinned one. She caught his foot and he fell backwards. She struck down at him, and the blade slipped down into his chest. His body dissolved, leaving behind a floating red orb. Maka flipped the scythe expertly into the air and it shifted, revealing Evan. He grabbed the orb and stuffed it into his mouth. He swallowed it and turned to Maka. "Ready to go?" he asked her. "Ready when you are Soul." Maka replied. Soul? I thought his name was Evan. Whatever. They walked back to where they had parked the moped and roared off. I looked at Edward. Wordlessly, he started the engine and followed them.

They led us to the house I had visited yesterday, and we parked where I had. We quietly ran through the trees and looked through the window. We listened and heard Maka saying, "Yeah, there were three kishins. Soul and I managed to defeat one of them, but the other two got away." "And you're sure they weren't three of the Cullens?" Daniel asked. I jerked up in surprise. The Cullens? He actually thought we were like these kishin things? More importantly, what were kishins? "Yeah, I'm sure." Soul/Evan replied. Just then we heard a knock on the door. Edward and I ran for the trees when their attention was focused on the door.

When we were in the car, we both started talking at once. I said, "How did Evan do that? Can the others do that?" Edward said "I don't know what he did. It looked like he transformed into the scythe and back. But that doesn't make sense." He turned they key and we started home to tell Carlisle and everyone about this.


	7. Chapter 7

The Soul Eater cast meets the Cullens

Chapter 7

Maka

I answered the door. "Black Star! Tsubaki! You're here!" "I, the great Black Star, is here!" Black Star shouted. "Hi!" Tsubaki said cheerfully. They came in and sat down on the couch with the rest of us. "Well, how have you been? Caught any kishins yet?" "Actually, Soul and I caught one earlier today." "Cool! So how many have you seen?" Black Star asked. "8, including the one that Soul and I got. Here, you guys have to be tired. Let me show you to your rooms."

In the morning, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti all crammed into Kid's car and Soul and I headed out on his moped. We chatted briefly about how hard it was going to be for Black Star to restrain himself. After that we spent the rest of the ride in silence, my head snuggled into Soul's back. A silver Volvo cruised up next to us. The Cullens' car. I asked Soul to speed up a bit and veer in front of the Volvo. "It's the Cullens' car." I explained. "Sure." He said. In a second we were speeding past the Volvo.

Soul and I walked in with Black Star and Tsubaki to help them get registered. Their names for school were Tracy and Beck. Somehow Kid had managed to arrange it so that we were all in the same classes. We all sat by each other and behind the Cullens. It was hard to get used to them. Today at lunch, Edward and Bella stared at me and Soul curiously. They turned to whisper something to each other, then turned to stare at us again.

After school, they approached us after Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki had left. Soul and I were sitting on the motorcycle, almost ready to go.

(Bella and Edward)

After school, we went to go talk to Maka and Evan/Soul after we were sure that Daniel and the others had left. They were sitting on Evan's motorcycle, about ready to go. I walked up to them, and asked point-blank, "How did you do that yesterday down at the lake?" They exchanged a surprised look before Evan asked, "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I accused. "Where did Evan go when you were fighting with the scythe?" They exchanged another look before Evan turned to me and said mysteriously, "I am the scythe, and the scythe is me." He and Maka laughed, and raced off, leaving me there to ponder what he had said.

(Soul)

I can't believe those idiots followed us! They could have gotten themselves killed. Although, to be fair, I'm sure they didn't know that. Maka said from behind me, "I can't believe you actually told them you were a scythe!" "Well, I'm sure they didn't know what I meant." I laughed. "But they are really weird. I seriously hope they don't ask us about it again." "Yeah, I know what you mean." Maka agreed.

(Edward)

Those people are seriously weird. I read from Jasper that all of them have a really strong relationship or they're dating. I guess it would be Maka and Evan, and Tracy and Beck, and Liz and Daniel. Tracy follows Beck around everywhere. It's almost like his overconfidence makes up for her shyness. Maka and Evan have this weird connection, like they're linked together or something. So do Tracy and Beck and Liz, Patti, and Daniel. I don't know how they could all be related because they don't look like each other. Evan has white hair and red eyes, while Beck has black eyes and weirdly bright blue hair. The only two that even remotely resemble each other are Liz and Patti, but that's because they're sisters. I wonder if Evan had actually transformed into a scythe or did he get the scythe for Maka, then run away? If he transformed into a scythe, that would explain their relationship, because in this case Evan is the weapon and Maka is the wielder. It doesn't make sense.

(Maka)

I bet Bella and Edward are standing there, confused as anything. I laughed so hard when Soul said, "I am the scythe, and the scythe is me." I wonder what they interpreted that as. Maybe they thought that Soul was just messing with them. I hope so. If they actually figure out that Soul is a Demon Weapon, we'll be in big trouble. Well, at least we'll have an excuse to kill them.

(Bella)

I wonder what Evan meant when he said, "I am the scythe, and the scythe is me." Is he the actual scythe? No, that can't be. How would he transform? Is it like Jacob's transformation into a wolf? No, we must not have seen Evan hand the scythe to Maka and run. Maybe he's an acrobat and flipped into the air just as Maka flipped the scythe. We decided to follow them home on foot and see what they were up to. We ran after the motorcycle by the sound of it. We followed them all the way to Pine Lane and darted into the trees. We leaned up against the wall and listened hard. We heard Maka and Evan walk into the house and say, "Kid, Black Star, you guys won't believe what just happened!" I heard Daniel say, "What? Did you catch another kishin?" "No, but the Cullens asked us how we did that yesterday and Soul told them that he was the scythe and the scythe was him." We heard the rustle of cloth and a sharp intake of breath. "What, are you stupid? They might figure it out!" Edward and I looked at each other. Figure them out? Just then Edward accidentally bumped up against the house, and then Daniel said, "What was that?" Then, "Tsubaki, transform!" Beck said. "Which mode?" Tracy asked. "Um, kusarigama mode!" What the heck was a kusarigama mode? Who was Tsubaki? Just then, we were caught up in chains.

"Aha! Spies!" Beck's voice came from below us. I heard Tracy say, "It's the Cullens!" "Really?" Beck sounded interested. "Well, let 'em down and let's see what they're here for." We were gently let down and Tracy suddenly appeared next to us. Her hair appeared to end in a chain, which was wound around our waists. How does she do that, I wondered. Beck was standing in front of us. He said, "So, what are you doing here? What do you want?" I stood up tall and said, "Who are Tsubaki, Kid, and Soul? What are kishins? Why and how did Evan transform into a scythe? _Who are you people?"_ Beck nodded. "Fair enough." He called, "Kid, Soul! Come out here!" Daniel and Evan walked out of the house. I looked at them in confusion and turned back to Beck. "Who do you think you're kidding? That's Daniel and Evan." "No, that's Death the Kid and Soul Eater Evans." Beck laughed. "Death the Kid? As in Death?" "Yeah." Daniel said. "That's my dad." I shook my head in denial. "There is no Death. There is no Death the Kid. Beck did not just say that Evan eats souls." Beck, Daniel, and Evan all laughed at that. I glared at them. Evan shouted, "Maka, Liz, Patti! Come on out!" They came out and looked at me and Edward curiously.

"What are they doing here?" Maka asked Beck. "I caught them spying on us, and they want answers to their questions." Maka nodded slowly. "I see. And what are their questions, exactly?" Beck said, "They want to know how Soul transformed into a scythe yesterday, what kishins are, and who Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul are. Did I get everything?" he added, looking at me. I nodded silently. "Well, let's see. I suppose we should reintroduce ourselves. I'm Maka Albarn, one-star Meister, and this is my weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans." She said, pointing to Evan. Beck said, "I'm Black Star, one-star Meister, and this is my Shadow Weapon partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." He pointed to Tracy, who still had her hair/chain wrapped around our waists. Daniel said, "I'm Death the Kid, reaper, and these are my Demon Weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson."

He nodded to the others, and together Maka, Daniel, and Beck all shouted, "Weapons, transform!" Liz and Patti flipped into the air and Daniel caught two twin pistols. Evan grabbed Maka's hand and closed his eyes, and a purple glow enveloped him. When it cleared, Maka was holding the scythe we had seen yesterday. The chain disappeared from around my and Edward's waists, and Beck caught a wicked looking sword. "Now you know our secret. Happy now?" Maka asked.


End file.
